


New Beginnings

by ephymri



Series: Avatar: Rise of the Water Tribes [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephymri/pseuds/ephymri
Summary: Kya ponders about her children as she watches Sokka play.// This will be the first installation of my world development in the form of little short stories and drabbles :)
Series: Avatar: Rise of the Water Tribes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	New Beginnings

A cold polar air slips through thickened fabric and nips playfully at the children as they roll about in the snow. Their laughter drifts through the air, like music to a small gaggle of lingering mothers.

“Mama, look!”

One of the children, a young boy with flushed cheeks and a head full of shaggy brown hair, holds up a hastily made snow boomerang and shakes it in the air. His eyes are twinkling as one of the women, swollen around the middle and dressed in intricate purples clasps her hands together and shuffles forward. She’s smiling, a gentle thing that warms her features.

She lets out a playful gasp as she reaches the boy and kneels to his level. Carefully, she runs a finger over the boomerang and nods.

“Well done, Sokka! It looks just like daddy’s!”

Sokka’s cheeks stretch into a delighted grin and he lets out a loud ‘whoop’ before he’s running back, hand raised as he clumsily throws the snow at a nearby boy.

“He’ll be trouble when he’s older, Chieftess Kya, I just know it,” Another woman shakes her head as she comes up from behind.

Kya only chuckles as she places a hand over her belly and pushes herself up. 

“Perhaps”, she says, amusement dancing in her tone as she watches Sokka tackle a boy and immediately ask if he was alright, “but he’ll be an amazing older brother.”


End file.
